Numerous bird feeders are currently available in the marketplace. These currently available bird feeders have many different shapes, configurations and designs for ensuring bird feed is readily available at specific access ports for the birds and a variety of these bird feeders are specifically directed at preventing animals other than birds, e.g., squirrel, chipmunks, etc., from feeding from the bird feeders.
Regardless of the design of the bird feeder that is utilized, a common problem associated with all bird feeders is that only a single access opening is provided at the top of the feeder for introducing bird feed into the bird feeder, as well as for cleaning the bird feeder. It is a well known problem that a portion of the bird feed introduced into the feeder tends to settle to the bottom of the bird feeder and is not consumed by the birds. In the event that this unconsumed bird feed remains in the bird feeder for a prolonged period of time, e.g., a number of days or a few weeks or so, such unconsumed bird feed has a tendency, especially under moist conditions, to rot and/or commence decomposition. Rotting or decomposing bird feed has a tendency to give off an unpleasant odor, causes the bird feeder to look unsightly and may introduce health concerns for birds contacting the bird feeder.
While introduction of bird feed into the top of bird feed container may be usually accomplished by merely pouring bird feed from an external source into the access opening, cleaning any rotting or decomposing bird feed located down inside of the bird feed, container through the sole access opening, can be a particularly daunting task. As it is often necessary to clean the conventional bird feeder, from time to time, through the access opening in the top of the feeder, this creates a first problem as the bird feeder is usually hung by a handle which is often out of reach and generally inaccessible, and secondly, once the bird feeder is accessed, it is necessary to reach far inside the bird feeder with a hand or a suitable tool to attempt to clean out the rotting or decomposing bird feed located at the bottom of the feeder. In many cases, the entire bird feeder must be removed or taken down from its mounting or hanging position to facilitate cleaning. It may still be difficult to clean as the user must somehow reach the rotting or decomposing bird feed generally located at the bottom of the bird feeder.
Another well known problem with bird feeders is that unwanted animals, such as squirrels, racoons, bears or any of the numerous menagerie of woodland mammals, and even certain unwanted birds, are attracted to the bird feeder. Numerous devices for preventing these undesirable animals from feeding at bird feeders are known in the art. For example, an inverted cone, commonly known as a squirrel baffle, is often installed below a bird feeder mounted on a pole to provide a physical barrier and prevent squirrels from climbing the pole to access the feeder. Many hanging feeders have domes mounted over the feed container which provides limited traction for squirrels or other animal. Often, the edge of the dome partially defines a gap of limited size through which access to the bird feeder is restricted.
Additionally, cages or open works with sized openings that allow certain size birds access to the feed container inside the cage, while keeping unwanted birds and/or pests out, are known. These cages are usually cylindrical in shape and serve a utilitarian purpose.
One difficulty often associated with bird feeders having a cage configured in the above described manner is that when the bird feed needs replenishing, the entire cage and bird feeder combination must be taken from its hung feed/display position to be refilled. This can be an unpleasant task as the cage can be quite heavy, and one may often have to reach quite high, or balance the entire unit for removing or remounting the bird feeder and cage from a hung feed/display position.